ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts : Marvel (One Shot: Sora (Square Enix))
About These are Issues that tie Into Kingdom Hearts: Marvel. Issues Issue 001: The Fallen Soldier of Cornelia Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Hawkeye Boss: Astos After the Chitauri invasion, a soldier from another demension, Garland, felt Sora's powers and wants him as a sacrifice. If he doesn't comply, he will have his monsters destroy all living things in the marvel world. Before Sora can make a decision, Donald, Goofy and Hawkeye have other plans and fight off Astos, one of Garland's minions, in defiance. Issue 002: An Uninvited Guest Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Black Widow Boss: Marilith The Avengers bring Sora in Stark Towers to keep him safe, stating that some sacrifices are foolish and that he is an Avenger. Avengers look out for one another. However, they are greeted by Marilith, another soldier of Garland, whome Black Widow must fend off. Issue 003: The Storm Rages Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Iron Man Boss: Tiamat Sora goes on top of Stark Towers to help Iron Man defwnd J.A.R.V.I.S. from an onslaught of Mysterious Soldiers shaped like bats. Tony tries to convince Sora that he is very helpful and that if he goes through with the sacrifice, they will lose a good soldier. Issue 004: The Angry Sea Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Hulk Boss: Kraken After Tiamat is defeated, Sora and the rest are blown into the sea where they are rescued by the Hulk. They must fight off Shark Mysterious Soldiers on a boat, while Sora looks at all the chaos surrounding New York, stating that it is too devistated. Sora, Hulk and the rest are encountered by Garland's Kraken. Issue 005: Situation Worse Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Thor Boss: Lich Thor is fending off a section of the city, where a bunch of Skull Mysterious Soldiers are floating by. Sora helps him defeat the soldiers, causing Lich to emerge. Thor asks Sora to not do the unthinkable and offer himself over as a sacrifice, Sora is, however, unsure after all the devistation. Issue 006: Sora's Choice Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Nick Fury Boss: Shinryu Sora is fighting off more Mysterious Soldiers who are shaped like sparrows, where Nick Fury intervenes. Finally, after a huge battle with Tiamat that causes catastrophic results and Garland claims that he has thousands upon thousands of monsterous minions that he can summon, Sora decides to let himself become Garland's sacrifice. Donald, Goofy and the rest of the Avengers look on in sorrow as Sora walks away. Issue 007: Garland, not immortal. Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Captain America Boss: Garland Sora enters the domain that Garland has claimed for himself. However, before Garland can perform the Sacrifice, Captain America stops him, along with Donald and Goofy, stating that he will not lose a worthy soldier and friend. Issue 008: The Avengers stop the chaos Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow Boss: Chaos Chaos enters in Garland's stead, stating that he is impressed by the Avengers' strength and rather than making Sora a sacrifice, offers him and the other heroes positions in his army and replacing Garland. The heroes refuse and fight Chaos. A forlorn Garland walks away after the battle, unsure of what to do with himself after all the things he has done and now being free from Chaos' control.